Bringing The Graduation To You
by The Brod Road
Summary: What happens when the graduating Grimwood Girls venture into the human world to visit their favorite teacher, Shaggy? Mystery Inc happens! Main Shaggy pairing still pending, but leaning toward Shaggy/Sibella. Implied Fred/Daphne. Random idea I had, so feedback would be well-appeciated.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just thought I'd try this idea after stumbling upon things on the internet about "Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School". It's just too bad that there are so few Ghoul School fics on here. Was it not that popular? I remember when the old Cartoon Network would play that one on occasion (along with "Reluctant Werewolf")… Classic childhood memories, am I right?

Anyways, I'm thinking of having this be a Shaggy/Sibella. Although, I bet Winnie and Tanis would also like a piece of "everyone's favorite stoner". Maybe Phantasma too? Not really sure about Elsa, but then again… Hmm…. Monogamous pairing or harem-anime style? Harem might be considered cliché by now. "Ooh, typical male fantasy. Big whoop, perv!" Right? Ah, I'll just see where my mind takes me! Also, keep in mind that I haven't seen Scooby-Doo in ages, so some of the newer stuff is unfamiliar to me. I hope that can be forgiven.

Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything, so why would I have an intellectual property?

Bringing The Graduation To You

The moon was high overhead as the quiet of the night presided in a small town that would be considered a perfect descriptor for "Anytown, USA". Just your standard-fare place, nothing really special about it. Although, there's always something good to say about a place where you can live peacefully without much worry over crime or famine. Quite picturesque…which was something quite unsettling for at least a couple of passengers within what looked like a broken-down school bus, rumbling down the main road.

"Hoooowwwww can these people live like this? So many confining structures…" howled a guttural-yet-feminine voice of one of the bus' occupants as it followed the relatively slow (for them) speed limit through town.

"Winnie, we can't all be about nature, outdoors, and the hunt." replied a soft, alluring voice, the owner of which sitting behind the first occupant. "Humans, for example, do not have the enhanced senses and capabilities that you do, especially during full moons…"

"Whatever, vamp… When did you become teacher anyway?" the animalistic Winnie grumbled.

"Hehehe! Since Ms. G entrusted our fates to her, of course!" giggled a hyperactive, almost-ethereal voice, belonging to a particularly bouncy spirit.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this…" a new voice piped up timidly. "An actual field trip… in the human realm! To see Shaggy again…" a short figure finished in a wistful tone, the sounds of rustling cloth audible anytime she moved.

"Well, this was what we wanted to do as our graduation gift, after all. Still can't believe we got permission" the fifth and final occupant said as she drove the bus. Slight sparks of electricity could be seen shooting out of the sides of her neck.

"Well, thank Sibella for that, Elsa. If it's one thing vampires can be, it's insistent. Can't say I blame her, though. We get to see Coach again! Aaaoooooowww!" Winnie cheered with a howl (which she was technically about to let loose anyway, due to the full moon). The others had to cover their ears as Winnie's full-moon howls tended to be somewhat louder than usual…

"Yeah! One would almost think the poor girl has a thing for our dear Coach." Phantasma added with crazed giggle, floating around the aforementioned Sibella. The purple-skinned vampire huffed and passively swatted her away, knowing that her hands would just go through the ghost anyway.

"Phanty, come now… That's... personal."

"Pfft, personal? More like 'obvious'. Whenever he sends a letter about whatever adventures he and his friends were up to, you always make sure YOU'RE the first to read it." Winnie said, crossing her arms and wearing a smug smirk. On her, the 'smirk' seemed more like a predatory baring of teeth. Although, once again, the full moon might have something to do with that this time…

"I'm always the last to read dear Shaggy's letters…." mumbled Tanis. Oh, the woes of being the youngest and smallest of a group… Granted, she had grown, as did the rest of the girls, but she was still the shortest, no matter how many times she outgrew her bandages. Presently, her bandages did seem a little tight on her, revealing a lot of her petite figure and even a little skin (which was a darkish-gray, undead as she was). She had replaced the bow on her head with a bandage 'hairstyle', done up into a braided cloth ponytail with a jeweled ankh-shaped brooch hanging at the end of it.

The others couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for their timid Egyptian friend. They always thought it was so adorable how Tanis got along with Shaggy and his talking dogs when he was their Coach. Usually, her shyness made it quite a task for her to get out of her shell and actually get to know people, as each of the girls had found out when they first started school together. But, Shaggy seemed to help with her nervousness quite a bit during his time there.

Probably because he seemed to be a nervous person himself… Takes one to know one, the girls all figured.

"Aww, hey. Cheer up, Tanny." said Phantasma in an eerily-positive tone. "We're going to be with him soon! Very soon. It's the next town, right Elsa?"

The giant homemade teenager grinned. "Yup! Can't believe ol' Grimwood had us track him down 'the human way', though. But it's worth it!"

"It was a test to see how we would adapt to human ways, Elsa. Good thing the Calloway Cadets agreed to let us use their strange technology." Sibella added, before immediately frowning. "Although I have half a mind to believe that they helped us only because they noticed how we're 'filling out'…" she grumbled, her hands indicating her developing body. Being a vampire, she had quite a fetching figure on her. Shapely waist, decent-sized chest, and so on. Winnie had apparently turned out to be quite an attractive draw for the Cadets also, even though she was quite hairy… The werewolf did keep her fur relatively clean and tangle-free, though. Then again, immature boys like the Cadets were always drawn to big breasts, no matter what the species, it seemed…

"This 'inter-net' thing… Damn, was that confusing… How much do those Calloways need to see naked females anyway? Pisses me off…" Winnie said, beginning to snarl as she thought about what she had stumbled across on a Calloway computer in an internet tab marked 'Favorites'. Subtlety was not the boys' strong suit, that's for sure. (Perhaps there was something to the fact that they were trained to be like loud-and-flashy 'soldiers', not quiet-and-unseen 'spies'. Winnie liked the human concept of 'spies'. 'Snipers' too. They reminded her of hunting prey.)

"They're just naturally 'turned on' at their age. Part of the human libido. Humans are said to be 'sexual beings', after all." quipped Elsa. Being scientifically created from human bodies herself, it certainly didn't hurt to be proficient in most things science and anatomy.

"Whatever. Humans are…strange. But their technology can be quite fascinating too. Amazing how one can find information of all sorts of worldly things. All we had to do was type down 'Mystery Inc.' and there it was. Articles of the human creeps that Shaggy, Scooby, and their friends had defeated. It certainly made our task harder. It's like they travelled all over the country!" Sibella prattled, her voice growing fond upon bringing up Mystery Inc. The vampire was certainly glad for Shaggy's heroic deeds. Not only did they help out other humans against the criminal element, but they had done the realm of monsters a huge service by preventing the majority of these frauds from horribly misrepresenting them. There was a reason why monsters kept themselves separate from humans, but the last thing they certainly needed were assholes mocking them.

Elsa could always remember her father's grumbling rants whenever he heard of another human that perpetuated the myths that he was nothing but a bumbling oaf that could speak slowly, one word at a time, or a silent golem with a horrible case of rigor mortis when it came to walking…

"Hey, least we found them. Thank that human idea of investigative journalism for that Mystery Inc article." Winnie chortled. If it wasn't for that much-maligned TMZ site giving away the hometown of all 5 members of Mystery Inc, the girls would've thought them literal nomads with no place to call home.

At that moment, their clattering bus rumbled past the outskirts of "Anytown USA" as if it was passing through "Parts Unknown", Elsa having glimpsed a road sign proclaiming the next couple of towns and the number of miles left to go to each. The teenage golem only paid attention to the first town listed on the sign. Indeed, it was their destination, only 17 miles away.

Although a part of her hoped that the name was some sort of joke or perhaps the town's official nickname or something. It certainly didn't sound like many of these other human civilizations, such as New Orleans, Chicago, or Syracuse.

Who had the gall to actually name a human town "Coolsville"?

The next morning, in Coolsville…

"_Dearest Shaggy, _

_I do hope this letter reaches you. It's simply fang-tastic to actually write you a letter for a change. You never bothered to leave any return address for us to write you… I figure it has to do with all those adventures you tell us about. A man and his friends, constantly on the road and seeing what the land has to offer. How intriguing. It would certainly fascinate Winnie, of course. But pleasantries can be exchanged later. In fact, much sooner than you would think, dear Coach. As you might know, we are graduating this year and Mrs. Grimwood has granted us anything we would want as a graduation gift, seeing as we're all practically family at that small establishment. _

_I knew what we had to do, it might seem batty, but… I feel like this is best for all five of us. We are coming to visit you, Shaggy! Isn't that just… fang-tastic?! I do hope your friends and family won't mind. Oh my, now that I see this written down, I really do say 'fang-tastic' a lot, don't I? Is that weird of me? But moving on, I am unsure of when we will arrive, but I am certain it shall be within the next couple of days. Please do keep a look out. Our vehicle shouldn't be too hard to notice, based on what we've come to understand about the human world._

_Ghoulishly yours,_

_Sibella Dracula_

Thus had been the letter that Shaggy was currently rereading for the 5th time since he had found it mysteriously pinned to the front door the previous afternoon. What were he and Scooby going to do? Sure, during the past few years, Mystery Inc had managed to stumble across more than just costumed nutjobs scaring people away from buried treasure and land claims… But most of those supernatural encounters were not exactly pleasant. That whole fiasco with the Witch's Ghost for instance. Almost ruined a few lives, including those of their musical friends, the Hex Girls. Then there was that time they ended up on Zombie Island down in Louisiana… After that particular one, Shaggy thought it'd be prudent NOT to visit Grimwood despite being in the area, something he felt guilty for as they hadn't been around Louisiana at all since then.

But he did write. No way would he fall for the old social stereotype where the longer one is away from somebody, the less one keeps contact and the more one forgets. Nope. He wouldn't stand for that. Even though, sometimes, there wasn't much to tell. Either too few cases or just more costumed goons. Shaggy would never understand why people would keep trying to play up local legends to scare people, especially after news articles about the numerous other jailed crooks started showing up… Then again, Shaggy himself was not exactly about common sense. His diet, for example… (On the other hand, his extremely high metabolism…)

But this was a shock. Not only had they wanted to keep in touch, they actually wanted to visit him. In the human world. For their graduation. Talk about being thrown head-first into the real world after school! How did they even find where he lived? And what was the Gang going to think of this? He grew concerned as he took another bite of his 20-layer sandwich, filled with random meats and cheeses. Whenever they weren't on the road, Mystery Inc had their own apartment building to themselves, their usually close-knit friendship a strong influence on their choice of home. Three of those apartments belonged exclusively to the Gang. Shaggy and Scooby in one, Velma in another, and Fred and Daphne sharing one after making their relationship official. The other three were strictly for visiting friends and family whenever they were in town. There was even a sort of office area on the ground floor for Mystery Inc to house a sort of headquarters for whenever business turns up, formerly a landlord's office.

"Rat'cha roin', Raggy?" asked the great dane that was the group's beloved pet and friend, walking toward the small kitchen table where Shaggy was eating.

"Ah, like, reading this letter again, Scoob. I can't believe they're actually coming here. Here! Oooh, I hope they aren't, like, getting into a lotta trouble on the way here." Shaggy answered. Truth be told, as concerned as he was, he was also quite touched that they wanted to see him for graduation. A part of him figured that Ms. Grimwood would've found a replacement teacher that was better suited for the type of student clientele, maybe more likeable. Apparently, that wasn't the case. No matter what, Mystery Inc was about to have a supernatural surprise come up to their door.

"Uhh… Rhat are re gonna rell the rothers?" Scooby asked before deftly taking advantage of Shaggy gazing at his letter and stealing the rest of the stuffed breakfast sandwich. The resident beatnik shrugged.

"Like, I dunno. I should tell them before the girls find us. Like, we probably should just flat-out tell them the facts. I mean, we all know monsters exist. I don't think they'd think it's too much of a stretch that, like, there'd be NICE monsters… Hey!" Shaggy said, finally noticing the missing breakfast, being chewed on by his dog.

"Rehehehe…. Rorry, Raggy…" Scooby said, unabashedly as usual. When it came to food, the duo were used to the idea that they'd sometimes nick each other's food portions. Still annoying, but normal. Shaggy stood up to gather himself another sandwich. Good thing their successful careers as investigators usually meant a fully-stocked fridge and pantry.

The sound of screeching brakes, a vehicle backfiring, and then a loud horn that (comically) bleated out the tune of "La Cucaracha" suddenly rang out, causing Shaggy to pale considerably.

'_Our vehicle shouldn't be too hard to notice…'_

'Please don't be them… Not yet… Please? At least not until I, like, tell the others! If Fred were to discover them first… Zoinks!' he thought, slowly walking to the window. He peered out. The street outside the front of the apartment building was easily visible across a small yard. Right in front of the walkway toward the building was the most broken-down, beat-up, trashed school bus anybody could ever lay eyes on, both the engine and the exhaust visibly smoking.

The door clunked open, almost having to be forced open. The being that stepped out first was undeniable proof as her purple skin and hair was very easy to notice in the morning light.

"Scoob…? Like, they're here…"

**Author's Note:** And there's chapter 1, just before Halloween! Nice timing, huh? Anyways, a couple of things.

1) I'm not really sure if Shaggy and the gang actually have a hometown or even a place to call home, as most shows always show them on the road like nomads. So I just figure that they have a home to occasionally take breaks from the mystery business from. I figured that the fictional town from the 'A Pup Named Scooby-Doo' show would make for a good hometown for them. If it worked for the gang when they were kids, it could work for them as adults, right?

2) Please feel free to correct me about any Scooby references I may have gotten wrong or suggest good references to use, as I haven't seen any of the more-recent Scooby-Doo shows. I've only heard references from some of the few fanfics I've read on here. This was mainly a spur-of-the-moment idea I had after rediscovering "Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School" and seeing the very-few fanfics that actually involve the Grimwood Girls.

As always, please review! I appreciate feedback, really. Thanks in advance.


	2. Those Aren't Costumes, Folks

Author's Note: Wow, people are actually liking this. Glad to see that people agree that there should be more Ghoul School stuff. I'm going to have a Review Reply segment here, but it'll be at AFTER the chapter, in case people want to get right to reading. So, if you're one of the ones that reviewed, please keep reading after the chapter ends. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously.

Chapter 2: Those Aren't Costumes, Folks

Sibella Dracula was the first to exit the bus to get a good glimpse of the apartment complex that Elsa believed was Shaggy's home. It took the group most of sunrise to navigate through Coolsville once they had entered city limits. None of the five women had much experience in human cities before, (not really counting the ones they just drove through in their journey here) so it was purely adaptation on the fly. It made sense to Elsa and Sibella, the more level-headed ones of the group, that certain places would be grouped together into its own district. Businesses were an obvious example of this, they had noticed.

As luck would have it, the address that they were given turned out to be one of the last areas of town left to search. Did it always have to be in the last place to look? No matter, for they had finally arrived. Sibella looked upon the place. It couldn't be more opposite from their school if it had tried. Well-built, pleasant-looking, sturdy, if a little generic… Not unexpected, considering. But she seemed to think it was a nice place for someone like Shaggy.

As she looked around, she registered voices coming from the direction of the apartment itself, nearly lost in the usual bout of light traffic passing around the beaten bus. A pair of humans had reached ground level of the apartment complex and had started to head toward the front gate, right where the vampire stood. Neither of them were her dear friend, but they could be two of his friends he had mentioned in letters… She would find out shortly.

"…maybe just lost, Daph." were the first words Sibella could understand when the two got in proper earshot.

"Lost? More like their vehicle's been through a war! They probably want to phone a tow truck." replied the red-haired human female, seemingly indignant to her fellow human's thoughts.

"Let's just see what happened. Alright?" By the time the blond semi-muscular man had said that, he was a mere foot away from the gate and Sibella. It was then they both noticed the unmistakable complexion of the 'lost' girl.

"Umm… Hello, sir and madam. I'm sure this is the right place, but… does a Shaggy Rogers live here?" Sibella said, her voice as sultry as ever. The man seemed to get a little flustered, at first. Sibella began to wonder if all human guys tended to be dolts around the female gender. The woman, on the other hand, took it upon herself to reply.

"Who wants to know? And… why are you purple? Cosplaying?"

Sibella tilted her head, slightly. 'Cause….playing'? What did that mean? "Hmm… We're friends of his. If it's not too much trouble, we would like to see him. We've traveled quite a way and I'm sure this is the place."

A new voice interjected itself into the situation, one Sibella wishes would've stayed on the bus, considering the unsure and curious looks on the humans' faces. "Yo! 'Bella! We in or what?" Winnie griped, casually stepping off the bus without a care. On the bright side, Winnie looked less feral than she did last night, now that it was daytime. But still, a werewolf is a werewolf, no mistaking that appearance…

The two humans in front of Sibella got a little jumpy for a second, surprised by the unexpected look of the girl that came off the bus. Then, the man seemed to calm down and turn a little serious. He opened the gate.

"Fred? What're you doing?" the red-haired woman asked, curious. Sibella was wondering the same question.

"I'm sure this is another Red Herring prank, Daph. He's been getting better at trying to nail us. Costumed people, asking for Shaggy? C'mon now. What's next? Frankenstein?" Fred reasoned aloud, oblivious to the rolling of many eyes.

"Actually…" Sibella started, but was cut off by a confident Fred.

"Let's see what we got under this mask, just like old times." He said, grabbing Winnie by the hair and pulling… only for nothing to lift off. Sadly, the pulling had a very-obvious effect on the poor girl.

"YeeeeeOOWWWWWWWWWLLLL!" Winnie howled, instinctively swinging a clawed hand in his direction. Fred quickly leaned back, but the claws raked across his shirt, leaving huge rips in it. The red-haired wolf got into a fighting stance, growling.

"What's the deal, blondie? Pulling my hair like that? You off your human medications or something? You think I'm some old coot pulling a scam or something? Dammit, I'm a werewolf!" Winnie yelled before pouncing on Fred, knocking him to the ground. Winnie grabbed the shredded front of his shirt and yanked, claws ripping the rest of the shirt into something that looked like a tore-up 'small vest', a demonstration of her hands before she placed them in front of his face. "Just gimme one reason, muscle-brain! Dare ya!" the growling of a wolf could be heard somehow as she said that.

"Winnie!" Sibella snapped, worried that her group had already made a bad impression. Would they call the police or, in Winnie's case, the service known as the "Animal Control"? "Will you please get off!? What would Shaggy say if he saw you give a human a dreadful mauling, especially if this mistaken oaf happens to be a friend of his? Off!"

Winnie was reluctant. After all, nobody pulls her hair. But the purple girl did have a point. Still, what's one little cut between wolf and human? Before Winnie could contemplate that, white bandages began wrapping around her wrists and ankles tightly, pulling the werewolf off of the shaken Fred. "Hey, lemme go, ya stinkin' ragdoll! I wasn't gonna hurt him… much! Awwww!" Winnie groaned, uselessly struggling against the surprisingly strong bonds.

"Winnie, please… You're already scaring them…" said a shy voice from just inside the bus. Fred and Daphne looked to where the bandages were coming from, only to see a somewhat-short (and, Daphne had to admit, very adorable) mummy girl step off the bus, the bandages used to tie up Winnie coming out from around her arms, revealing dark-gray skin. The cloth, seemingly controlled by Tanis' mind, reeled back onto her arms slowly, pulling Winnie further away from Fred. The werewolf grumbled.

Tanis looked toward Fred, timid with guilt. "Um… Mister? Are you ok…?"

Fred had finally started getting to his feet, already on his knees as the mummy spoke to him. Seeing the little one's display of bandage power, he knew now that the werewolf wasn't a superglued-on helmet attached to a hyperactive teenager in a costume… Nope, this was one of those rare occasions for Mystery Inc.: Actually encountering the supernatural! "Mister?" the quivering mummy again spoke, apparently uncomfortable with the situation. Fred thought it quite odd and yet, unsurprising that a mummy would be socially awkward.

"Uh, I'm alright, I guess. No harm really done. Uhh… So…" he paused. Human Meets Monster: the First Dialogue. Fred began to wonder whether it was a curse or a blessing that Daphne didn't have her camcorder on hand at the moment. "You came to see Shaggy? Dare I ask how you know him?" he asked, not directing it to anyone in particular. He was answered with a shrill giggling. Out from the roof of the bus phased a white/blue ghost girl. Lean, wide-eyed, and with quite a bit of hair, Phantasma hovered above the small group, glancing at the blond man. "Why, he's our favorite Coach! Taught us everything we know about staying in shape. Not that I need it, of course. I can fly. But I still thought he was fun anyway!"

"Aw, like, dang it. I was hoping to get down here first." Speak of the devil. Shaggy and Scooby Doo were rushing over to where they were, Velma trailing behind. "I told you we should've, like, taken the stairs, Scoob. But you love that elevator…"

"Less work rat ray!" replied the dog in question, snickering. Shaggy stopped and facepalmed. "Less work…? Like, considering our career choice of constantly running for our lives, a couple of flights of stairs bother you?" Sometimes, Shaggy could not figure that dog out…

"Sigh… Alright… Fred, Daphne, Velma…? I guess I should, like, explain…" he began, nervously sweating already. Fred was obviously the most displeased with this abrupt surprise visit. Daphne seemed unsure.

"Um… Hello, Coach…" Sibella said, strangely finding herself trying to calm her nerves. The first time she sees her favorite human in such a long time and there's already a problem… In hindsight, she could always blame Winnie for overreacting. But she couldn't. Considering the existence of the Grimwood Girls' respective species was always kept secret from humans, things like this were bound to happen. Hell, if it was Halloween, they could blend right in just from people thinking they have excellent costumes! Besides, in Winnie's defense, hair-pulling hurts.

Shaggy looked at Sibella and couldn't help focusing on her, managing to barely keep his composure in front of his friends without completely zoning out. No doubt, he had noticed her developed figure, but to be so floored by it...? He figured it must be part of the vampire species' inherent "unearthly beauty" that's constantly bantered about. Then again, ol' Drac didn't seem like he'd be a ladies' man when Shaggy encountered him that one time… Sibella must've gotten her looks from her mother's side. "Uh… Hi, Sibella… Like, graduation, huh?" he said, weakly chuckling afterward, almost like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Indeed. I do apologize if we… came at a bad time?" Sibella said in a questioning tone, her head tilted slightly and her hands upon her hips. By now, Winnie was released from Tanis' bandaged grip and back on her feet. "Anytime's a bad time to yank on my hair!" she huffed, even though Sibella wasn't talking to her. Phantasma hovered near the werewolf and playfully stroked Winnie's hair with a cheerful "Calm down".

"Like, ah, no! No, this wasn't a bad time. Well, not too bad, anyway… I… Like, I got your letter yesterday and hadn't had a chance to, like, explain to the others yet. I was going to today, but… well, ya know…" Shaggy said, waving a hand at the broken-down bus, which seemed to be smoking a little more than it was.

"Wait… You knew they were coming? Actual monsters?" Fred asked. He certainly didn't appreciate feeling like the butt of a prank.

"Like, put yourself in my shoes. We all know how you guys get whenever monsters show up anywhere. Trap first, pull off masks second, ask questions later. Well… Actually, it's more like 'run away from first, investigate second, chase third, trap fourth, pull off masks fifth, and then ask questions later'. Wow… Like, when I phrase it that way, a lot of our adventures kinda seem similar. At least our first few years… Heh. Like, remember those days?"

"Now's not the time, Shaggy…" Daphne answered curtly, crossing her arms. Out with 'Danger-Prone Daphne', in with the look some call 'Bitchy Resting Face'. Looks like Shaggy's on thin ice.

"Heh… Good point… Like, yeah… Can we at least take this inside? Oh, like, by the way… Where's Elsa?" Shaggy asked after a look-around at the gathered party. As if on cue, the daughter of Frankenstein finally shuffled off the bus, seemingly in a hurry. "Uhh… Heya, Coach. About our bus, I think we should all back away… I can't get the thing to stop short-circuiting."

"Like, you mean…?"

"It might blow…"

"Zoinks! Everybody back!" As if to prove Elsa's guess right, the bus' engine was now heavily-smoking, sparks of electricity starting to shoot out from beneath the hood. The group made their way into the yard. The bus started shaking, almost like a rumbling can of exploding firecrackers. Then, with a heaving lurch…. the exhaust pipe let out an incredibly loud backfire and the bus seemingly appeared to deflate like a balloon, just a little bit. To top it off, the horn let out one final (warped, slowed-down, and distorted) bray of "La Cucaracha" as the bus finally came to rest.

"Close… Glad that didn't blow up." Elsa said clinically. Driving the bus was one thing she could do with ease. Fixing it, however… Not that she isn't good with machines, but she really had to wonder how that particular vehicle could even function in the first place.

"Elsa, huh? So… I'm guessing your father's Frankenstein?" Velma asked as a way to break the ice. Elsa nodded. "I always get that. Not too surprising, though. He created me to even look like I've inherited his and mom's genetics" Velma looked her over. As far as she could tell, Elsa wasn't kidding. The frizzy stuck-up hair definitely was reminiscent of the fabled Bride Of Frankenstein, whereas her somewhat-stiff walking and rough face were more her father's trademarks. As would her height, being that she was the tallest girl of the group of Shaggy's mysterious 'students'.

"Well… Looks like we're stuck here a while!" Winnie said, grinning. The more time she could spend with Coach, the better, in her opinion. "You guys got spare rooms? We ain't sleepin' in the streets." Fred could not believe the nerve of this girl… Was she always on? He had a feeling that this would somehow lead to trouble. Then again, that could be bias from the fact that Winnie almost kicked his ass…

"Like, yeah, we actually own this entire building. We got a couple of vacant apartments, in case of company. You're all more than welcome to them! Uhh… Like, that is if nobody minds…" Shaggy said, nervously remembering that this was completely unexpected company for the others. It almost reminded him of why he, Scooby, and Scrappy left to travel solo for a while back then…

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Friends of Shaggy's are friends of ours, right?" Velma replied with a smile. She didn't see much harm with the monstrous group if the team's resident cowards were actually calm and friendly around them. Also, ironic, considering what most of their encounters with 'monsters' turned out to be. Was there some moral lesson here as to who the real monsters were?

"Right, Velma. I'll get you some keys. Would sharing apartments be ok? 2 to a room?" Daphne asked. Personally, she had some reservations about the group, especially the temperamental werewolf. But still, it stood to reason that Shaggy and Scooby would've made some friends during that year or two apart from them. It's not like the two had much of a chance to develop some sort of social life when the gang was constantly on the road, solving mysteries. Like Velma, she also felt a sense of irony at the particular choice of friends…

"That'll be acceptable, Ms… Daphne, I assume?" Sibella replied in a sort of de-facto leader tone, although Phantasma's semi-constant giggling was a contrast to the vampire's demeanor. "Quite a unique name, I must say. Dear Shaggy has mentioned you in his letters to us. And a 'Velma' and a 'Fred' too. Is it safe to say that Mr. Hair-Puller here is Fred?" she added, throwing in a clever smirk for good measure. Daphne felt a little embarrassed. Every time they settle down in Coolsville, he always would go back to trying to pin something on the gang's childhood bully, Red Herring.

"Sorry about that! It's… Well… Let's just call it a bad habit of his from our mystery-solving career, shall we?" the redhead stammered, feeling quite inadequate in front of the purple girl for some reason. The feeling couldn't be just backlash from Fred's behavior… Nonetheless, Sibella nodded, smirk turning to a friendly smile. "Let's shall. Boys, am I right?" she said in a mock-disapproving tone.

"Hey, we're right here…!" Fred said, hurt that Daphne would pick on him. Same ol' Fred. The other monster girls giggled at this, especially Winnie. 'Bad luck to pull hair, blondie-boy' she thought.

Velma led the group into the Mystery Inc Office in the ground floor to officially get some introductions, now that the inital confusion was out of the way…

As much as Velma Dinkley wanted to keep the gang's official Mystery Inc Office neat and tidy, it always turned into some haphazard mess that, somehow, she knew where everything was anyway. Mostly, it was due to the gang's propensity to bring back mementos from their numerous adventures. Villains' masks, supernatural relics (both "real" and "fake, but cool-looking conversation starters anyway"), little trinkets from people they rescued from monsters both real and fake, etc.

It wasn't a huge office by any standards, being as it was originally a landlord's office, so the ten people didn't really have a lot of room to move around, but it was still enough room. It certainly helped that Phantasma's intangibility could leave some room for those next to her, even though she giggled whenever an arm or a shoulder passed through her… When Mystery Inc led the group of monsters inside and stood around the main desk that was the 'island' in the middle of the room, Fred and Daphne couldn't help but notice how Sibella, Winnie, and the little mummy seemed to rush and cram by each other in order to stand next to Shaggy. Their strange competitiveness ended up knocking a few small stacks of paperwork over.

"Ah! Oh, my mistake… Umm…" stammered Tanis timidly as she immediately bent over and started gathering papers. "Sorry… I'm sorry. I'm a little clumsy sometimes…" Shaggy went over and helped her pick up the rest of the old paperwork. "Don't worry about it, Tanis. Like, mistakes happen. I've spilled worse than this." he chuckled as he placed a stack of papers back on the desk, obviously jumbled up and no longer in any organized order. He then gave the mummy a gentle pat on the head, causing the shy mummy to smile before they both went to stand next to Sibella and Winnie. The werewolf grumbled for some reason, but Sibella was smiling. Shaggy hadn't lost his caring demeanor, just like she had believed.

Velma decided to be the first to break the ice again once everyone got settled. "Alright, then. So, anybody want to introduce themselves first?" The girls looked at each other, as if silently conferring with each other about who should go first. Finally, with a wide grin, the ghost girl hovered a little higher. "Hi, everyone! I'm Phantasma Phantom, daughter of THE Phantom and NO, not the Opera one! You'd be surprised how many people have asked me that!" she said, cackling shrilly as she hovered back down.

Winnie then cleared her throat. "Alright, you guys. Name's Winnie. Not Winifred, just Winnie. My dad gave me that fancy-shmancy name… Said it would make me seem noble… Damn that Wolfman and his stupid werewolf pride… But anyways, sorry about earlier. Just… well, don't pull my hair, ok?" She wasn't much for public speaking, figuring it always best to speak her mind and be direct. As if a subconscious action, she ran a clawed hand through her hair as she finished her introduction, making sure it's the usual messy mane.

Elsa then took her turn. "Hi… I'm Elsa Frankenteen. Like my parents, I was quite literally built. Umm… Not sure what else to say, but it's nice to meet Coach's friends. You all seem cool." Elsa was a bit nervous around a pack of humans, based on what her parents used to have to deal with in the past. At least there were no torches and pitchforks here.

The room then went silent. Sibella then felt something cling to her from behind. It wasn't very surprising an action, as it was little Tanis. The mummy was attempting to hide using Sibella's ever-so-long flowing hair. "Um… Hi… I'm Tanis… I hope you don't mind us staying… Coach Shaggy was a real great teacher for us and….and we really like him…" If it was possible to see a blush through bandages, Tanis would practically be glowing red from her nervousness.

"Aw, it's ok, Tanis. We don't mind." replied Velma, smiling. The vertically-challenged Egyptian certainly was adorable, she had to give her that. "That sounds like our Shaggy and Scooby, alright. Always well-meaning. Although this is certainly news to us, Shag. Why didn't you even tell us you were a teacher?" the bespectacled genius inquired. Shaggy shrugged.

"Like, I dunno. So many things happened during our time apart. Not to mention, well…" he trailed off. The others could figure it out. "They wanted their existence kept secret at the time. That's understandable." Fred said, nodding. Mystery Inc looked expectantly to the final girl.

"Ah, my turn, yes? My name is Sibella Dracula and…" Sibella was interrupted by an exclamation of…

"Jinkies! Dracula? As in THE Dracula?" asked Velma. The purple vampire was more annoyed at being interrupted than she was surprised. But she understood the reaction. Her father certainly had a sterling reputation for horrendous acts of infamy. At least, that was until recently when he started taking up hobbies, like staging unnatural drag races… It was fortunate the human race hasn't heard one peep about his apparent 'midlife crisis'.

"Yes, I am his only daughter. Being in the human realm for the first time, it's strange to discover how far my father's legend has reached. It could drive one simply… batty!" she exclaimed before suddenly turning into a small purple bat as if to emphasize her point. The other monsters groaned at the cheapness of her pun as she flew around the room and finally, as if feeling mischievous, decided to settle on Shaggy's head.

"Zoinks! Like, why my head, Sibella?" Shaggy groaned, making sure not to move around too much. Bat-Sibella seemed to curl up and make herself comfortable on his head, despite not being upside-down, squeaking a little. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Scooby, and Phantasma laughed at the scene. Tanis giggled, Elsa smirked, but Winnie grumbled. "Why does she get to do that…?"

"Oh? Are you jealous, Winnie?" asked Tanis, smiling innocently. Truth be told, seeing Sibella take such a bold action made her wonder what would happen if she managed to coil a few bandages around Shaggy… She blushed from thinking about it.

"Me? Jealous? Who says I'm jealous? So she gets a ride on Coach's head…" she huffed, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Romebody's realous!" teased Scooby, figuring he could get away with busting the chops of a (sort of) fellow canine. Winnie growled, but let her shoulders slump in resignation. No sense starting anything in such close quarters.

"Alright, now that we know who's who, how about you tell us what you were up to back then, 'bat-head'?" Fred asked Shaggy, smirking at the name he jabbed him with. He felt it was only fair for this really surprising visit being put upon him unexpectedly. (Not to mention, there were those times Shaggy ripped on him about his fashion choices. Who says an ascot is bad taste anyway?)

Sibella chittered indignantly, her tiny eyes glaring in Fred's direction. Shaggy ignored the jab. "Like, well, when we were on our own, we realized that we needed some money. Ya know, for food, keeping the van fueled, that sorta thing. We saw an ad in a local paper when we were down in Louisiana and thought, like, we could totally do a gym teacher position. I mean, with all our constant running and jumping around, we'd have to be considered in great health. So why not? However, when we got there, it was totally obvious why nobody else wanted the job! Not that the girls were mean or anything, of course. But ya know how that goes… Ol' Mrs. Grimwood was so keen on having us on that I felt like we should stick through it and see how a school semester goes. Like, it went well enough, so to speak." he explained. He wasn't sure whether to explain the whole fiasco involving the evil witch, Revolta, or not… "Like, we even helped the girls win an annual volleyball match against their rival school, a military school for human boys. After a semester, like, we decided we had to move on."

"Rime to ree rew rings." Scooby added.

"Yeah. See new things, meet new people, eat new food… Guess old habits, like, die hard, even the old travelling habit." Shaggy concluded, grinning.

"Ah. That's it, eh?" Winnie said, a smug fanged smirk on her face. "I was sure you literally ran off because the students that were supposed to come after us for you two to teach were even freakier than we were." The werewolf couldn't resist chuckling, especially when Shaggy and Scooby both began stammering for excuses, a clear giveaway. Velma, Fred, and Daphne all rolled their eyes at that one. Classic Shaggy moment, it sounded like.

Sibella chose that time to fly off of Shaggy's head, land next to him, and resume human form. "Oh, don't worry about that, dear Coach. We could understand your plight. The new students weren't exactly….fang-tastic… The aliens, for example. Grimwood had those extraterrestrials expelled after they tried to probe poor Tanis… The old headmistress thankfully mistook their scientific intentions as sexual harassment. 'Research' or not, I really don't think anybody needs to be violated that way!"

"And don't get Elsa started about the swamp monster kid. It's not her fault water and electricity don't mix. Ol' swampy shouldn't have kept trying to permanently shut down her room." Winnie added, remembering the lagoon monster looking quite electrically-charred as she was escorted out of the school.

"Exactly. I need a good charge every now and then." the composite golem girl remarked, frowning at the memory of her waterlogged short-term nemesis. What a little terror she was, damaging equipment, soaking everything… Push came to shove.

"Sounds like you dodged a bullet there, Shaggy." Velma quipped. "At least it seems like you had a pretty decent class to teach. Good to hear."

"Yeah. You all seem pretty nice ladies." Daphne said, sort of unsure. It wasn't every day one got to call someone inhuman a 'nice lady'.

Phantasma let out another loud giggle. "Thanks! So, where's our rooms?"

And thus began the task of assigning rooms and unpacking. Quite a welcome…

Meanwhile, just down the street, a certain someone was walking with purpose, with intent, a man on a mission. For any passerby on the sidewalk, it was obvious it wasn't a peaceful mission, whether by looking at body language or recognizing who he was. Some shook their heads, wondering why he still tried to do what he was about to do, for this kind of thing was going on since the man was a child, if the word of the Coolsville locals was to be believed.

The bulky, unappealing man with curly red hair, ratty clothes, and a temper to match saw his familiar destination, his long-time opponents lurking within. He could never forget how their so-called 'leader' had always accused him of almost every crime that went on in Coolsville when they were kids… Obviously, it didn't matter to the man that he was the one that had bullied the five children first, actually starting the feud in the first place. Stubborn people like him never considered such facts. Stubborn and malicious, always a bad combination…

But today… To-freakin-day!... The man would finally get one over on the foolish Freddy and his friends or his name wasn't known as Red Herring.

Then, he saw it. The smoking wreck barely resembling a bus, parked haphazardly right in front of Mystery Inc Apartments' front gate. For a moment, he pondered this. Anyone would, considering the fact that it looked like it hasn't run properly in years. But the moment passed, for another thought had come across Red's mind. 'What if those fools have friends over? Perhaps I'll steal their crap if it's still in here. Friends of theirs are enemies of mine!'

Plan decided, he started toward the bus…

**Author's Note: **And there you have it. Personally, I wondered if I did a decent job of this whole 'gang meets Grimwood Girls' segment. So many people in the scene at once, how do I know if the group conversation feels genuine, rather than feeling obviously scripted? Obviously, I'm far from being an expert at writing, so I hope you can bear with me if any parts of any of my works feels off or in need of correction.

As such, REVIEWS are nice. Speaking of which, it's time to answer some Reviewer Questions/Comments!

Nightmaster000 – I can't say I've seen much of any of the more-recent movies/shows, so I probably won't be able to accurately do an "alternate take on movies/episodes, featuring Team Grimwood". My apologies. Still, thanks for the compliments.

Cody.a. – When I said what I said about Shaggy being a stoner, I meant how a lot of fans believe that he's a stoner due to how he typically acts in the shows/movies as it is, with both his laid-back attitude and, of course, a permanent case of 'The Munchies'. I wouldn't have him be out-of-character anyway. Thanks for the input, though. Glad you're liking it!

Lavendor Queen –Thank you for your nice words. Believe me, I'll keep this going as much as I can.

Patrickthenobleman – Exactly, dude! And a very good point. Although I guess that would depend on which early movie came first, continuity-wise. If Reluctant Werewolf came first, I'd like to think that ol' Drac may be forgiving toward Shaggy for defeating him when he hears how he saved Sibella. If Ghoul School came first, I think Sibella would be quite displeased with her father for forcing her favorite Coach to race against his will. As for your Batman comment, that brings up a thought… Should I have the Grimwood Girls' parents find out where they went? Lol. Dracula meeting Shaggy again might be interesting, considering Reluctant Werewolf and the fact that Mystery Inc would be present for the encounter.

DeathbyFurbies1 – Well, you've got some of the gang's input on the Grimwood Girls now. Lol. It'll be interesting to see how they get along with Mystery Inc as their stay continues and events unfold.

Well, that's all the 'fan mail' for now. Reviews are certainly important, as they're the best way of letting an upstart like myself know how I'm doing. Also, pardon my shameless plug, but if anybody likes Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, Beetlejuice, and/or Mass Effect, feel free to check out my other works that I presently have up.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Secure The Valuables!

Replies to reviews will be AFTER the chapter, in case people want to get right to the story. Enjoy the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Been that way since I was born.

Chapter 3: Secure The Valuables! (Or "Why Red Herring Will Never Ride A Bus Again")

With all the confusion of the surprise visit and the sudden panic from the possibility of an exploding bus, some things are easy to overlook. One such thing that the Grimwood Girls would momentarily come to find out is the fact that they left their luggage in the bus…with the door hanging wide open for anyone curious enough. Unfortunately for the group, the one person curious enough to go in for a closer look just happened to be one pissed-off s.o.b.

Red Herring, the lumbering thug that he was, was certainly looking for any excuse to be a thorn in the side of Mystery Inc. This derelict bus might prove to be a way, if only for providing possible crap to steal. And what do you know, the door's open. The entranceway looked more like a path up to some torture device rather than the front of a bus, but there were still stairs and a (rust-covered) railing. Cautiously putting one foot on the first step, he grabbed the railing. He gave it a tug, not trusting it. It held strong. And so he walked up.

The first thing he noticed was the musty smell. The air wasn't particularly foul, but it just smelled stale with a hint of a metallic coppery air. The second thing was the condition of the seats. All the seatbelts were missing, the better seats had tears and even missing patches of the seat cushions, the worst couple of seats having no cushions whatsoever, just bare springs. Red began to think that this was a waste of time…until he saw them. Five small suitcases, each different in appearance, resting upon a couple of the better-off seats. Possible jackpot.

Red hoped that whatever creeps that owned the bus actually had worthwhile items he could pawn off, like music players or something. Which suitcase should he start off with? Certainly not the silky purple one. Too girly. Might be nothing but dresses and makeup… Why the hell was there one wrapped up in gauze? The light-blue one may be a possibility. He wasn't sure about the beat-up leather-brown one… Then there was one that looked like parts of different kinds of suitcases cobbled together. Weird, but perhaps it's custom-made to contain a lot more stuff than how it appears?

Only one way to find out… He grabbed the pieced-together suitcase and started to zip it open….

Meanwhile…

"…and so, thanks to dear Coach Shaggy's confidence in us, we scored the final point and finally put those Calloway Cadets in their place." Sibella finished with a smile. The Grimwood Girls were regaling Mystery Inc of Shaggy and Scooby's time at the School. As with Shaggy earlier, Sibella had made sure to edit out the part about their encounter with evil. No need to worry about that anymore anyway.

The gang was suitably impressed. Shaggy, a good teacher? Who'd have thought? Velma smirked, her woman's intuition acting up. 'Jinkies. The way she talks about him… Not sure if female vampires are 'always on' like that, but Shaggy may want to watch his neck.' She thought, suddenly having to stifle a giggle.

Suddenly, from outside (despite the doors and windows being shut), the sound of a very familiar classic rock tune began blaring. Elsa seemed to snap to immediate attention and started rushing for the door, as with Phantasma and Winnie. Sibella sighed.

"What's going on?" asked Fred.

"Like, I dunno, man, but that song takes me back." Shaggy answered, playing a little air-guitar to the ongoing jam. Scooby, being the ham, mimicked Shaggy's actions, despite everybody else focusing their attention toward going outside or looking out a window. Except Tanis and Sibella.

The two young women were staring at their Coach's strange antics. Neither of them ever witnessed or experienced the human concept of 'rocking out' before, despite having heard a few human tunes here and there. It was… interesting. In a good way, of course. Nonetheless, Sibella felt she needed to interrupt.

"Shaggy? We'd better get outside and see what's going on. I'm afraid something is wrong." she stated. Shaggy stopped and looked at the vampire. "Like, wrong? What's up?"

"If I'm not mistaken, that music is actually our security alarm for our luggage. We left our bags on the bus. Somebody seems to have been trying to rummage. Perhaps the rumors are true about human cities being full of pickpockets…?" Sibella mused, almost dejectedly. She had hoped that the hometown of her dear friend was a decent place. Perhaps it is. She wouldn't judge a whole town by the actions of just one petty wrongdoer.

"Well, that explains why you guys bolted outta here in a hurry. Like, we might as well go see too!" He answered. The four of them quickly left to catch up. Still, Shaggy couldn't figure out why such groovy music had to be an indicator for something wrong…

When they finally caught up with the others, the music had been turned down, but was still quite audible. That fact was quickly cast aside mentally by the apparent fact that, from the view they could see from outside, Elsa and Winnie seemed to be double-teaming whoever the unlucky thief is inside. Although the members of Mystery Inc could swear that the male screaming sounded familiar… The classic rock in the background made the impromptu fight show seem a little surreal, even to the small gathering of neighbors that were also drawn out by the blaring music. Good thing the bus windows didn't give the crowd too clear a view of the combatants.

The motions were haphazard to see at most. A punch here, perhaps a kick there, smacking the thief's head against the back of a random seat, then a window. The struggle seemed to be moving toward the front of the bus. Finally, with the finality that only an immature short-fused werewolf could think to deliver, the thief's head was apparently smashed three times upon the center of the steering wheel, causing three distorted bleeps of the broken-down horn to be heard. Promptly, Winnie then shoved the unfortunate soul down the couple of steps until he hit the ground. Mystery Inc, especially Fred, recognized that tangled, curly mop of filthy red hair anywhere.

"Red Herring!" the five said in unison.

"So it WAS you!" Fred exclaimed, excitedly. Daphne rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend STILL had that obsession against the childhood bully… She agreed that Red's been a jerk since day one, but enough was enough.

"This the guy you mentioned before when you pulled my hair, blondie?" Winnie asked, remembering him briefly mentioning the name in passing. She and Elsa stayed in the confines of the bus, also having noticed the small gathering of curious humans. Phantasma was also around, but had gone invisible when she had noticed the neighbors leaving the house. Lord knows what their reaction would be to ghosts and monsters. The teenage golem finally reached into her suitcase again and managed to stop the music.

"Yep. That's him. He's the town bully, always been on our case since we were kids. Guess he couldn't resist stealing. Not surprising. Always knew he'd pull shit." he explained, giving the unconscious bum a light nudging kick to his side. Again, Daphne rolled her eyes, this time Velma and Shaggy joining her in doing so.

"You always think he does things. Every local crime news here in Coolsville, you keep saying he did it. It's one reason why we tend to stay on the road sometimes. Out of sight, out of mind." Daphne accused, aggravated. Does that ascot-wearing dork know how embarrassing he can be sometimes?

Sibella cautiously approached Shaggy, not wanting to draw attention to herself and Tanis from the neighbors. She hoped that the random humans would think that they were… what was that term Shaggy's friends had used? 'Cause-playing'? 'Cass-playing'? Whatever it was… "Shaggy? So… this human has caused you problems before?"

"Like, yeah. He never liked us at all. Then again, he doesn't seem to like much of anybody, not with his attitude anyway. When we were kids, like, he'd always find reasons to pick on us and push us around. We still can't figure out why he started doing that in the first place, other than, like, being raised wrong or something."

"Rupid jerk…" Scooby muttered, growling a little in Red's direction.

"Now, now, Scoob. Like, I know he's tiring to deal with sometimes, but I'm sure things'll work out. He might find, like, something else to do." Shaggy said, even though a part of him knew that was wishful thinking. Scooby stopped growling and snickered, trying to picture Red Herring doing anything else and only coming up with a mental image of Red as a bouncer or a gas station janitor.

"He doesn't look like a very nice human…" Tanis said. Even from a distance, Red would never be mistaken for a friendly-looking soul, no thanks to his hand-me-down street clothes, cheap brass knuckles hanging off a chain, and pock-marked face with yellow teeth. Sibella looked lost in thought for a few moments.

"What a wretched soul… Does he really have nothing better to do? Hmm… Shaggy, I think I have a fang-tastic idea. Can I borrow you and a vehicle?"

"Uh, what's your plan, Sibella?" Shaggy asked, suddenly feeling a little unsure. What could a vampire possibly come up with to safely deal with a human nuisance? It's not that he didn't trust her, far from that. He was just worried that her idea might go a little awry. But still, it's Sibella. Kind, gentle Sibella who, according to one of her letters, only drinks human blood from pilfered packs of donated blood. What could go wrong?

"Nothing of the extreme, Shaggy. You have no need to worry, I assure you." the purple girl replied, looking intently at him. Shaggy felt his immediate worry fade away. Whatever she had planned for the bully, it couldn't be that bad. "Like, alright." Sibella smiled, causing Shaggy to blush a little and chuckle for some reason. Why was he suddenly acting like he's 14 again, shy and awkward? Tanis noticed the interaction and flustered. She timidly went up and placed a hand on Shaggy's arm.

"D-don't worry, c-c-Coach. Whatever she has in mind, we'll be on our best behavior. Promise!" she said, her own face a little red from her boldness of actually touching him. She gave him her own little smile, to which he returned. "Like, I'm glad to hear that, Tanis. I know you girls don't mean any harm. Now, let's 'take out the trash'." Shaggy said, heading closer to the others who had gathered around the fallen bully.

At this point, Elsa was off the bus but standing in front of the doorway. Winnie wouldn't get off until she was sure the neighbors lost interest and went back inside. Shaggy, Scooby, Sibella, and Tanis approached, the mummy being flanked by the other three to avoid public attention.

"Like, I think we got an idea on how to deal with him, guys. We'll take him from here." Shaggy said. Fred, Daphne, and Velma looked at him. "Really? What's the idea? Something funny?" Fred asked, hoping that it'll be something to embarrass his old rival.

"Well, I guess you could say that, Fred." Sibella replied with an amused smirk. "We will need your vehicle, though. Let's just say we're going to be dropping him off somewhere."

"The police station, I hope. He was trying to steal." Daphne pointed out. More and more to Daphne, it seems the safest place for Red would be behind bars. Sibella shook her head. "No, but you won't have to hear from him for at least some time, nonetheless."

"Like, where's the keys? I get the feeling Sibella would rather drop him off before he comes to." Shaggy asked. Having a good feeling about where this might go, Fred reached in his pocket and threw him the keys to the Mystery Machine. "Like, thanks. Oh! And Elsa? What triggered the music anyway?" he asked, curious.

Elsa looked down, a little embarrassed. "He… opened my suitcase. I put a sort of… security device in all our suitcases. I'm handy like that…" she said. Shaggy grinned, suddenly understanding the song choice.

"'Frankenstein' by The Edgar Winter Group?" he asked. Elsa glared at Shaggy in a 'please, don't laugh' kind of way, her face glowing red. The lanky former-coach grinned. "Hey, like, it's alright. I love that song!"

That made the homebuilt teenager feel better. The last thing she wanted was her coach to laugh at her taste in music because of the obvious reason she chose it. Not her fault it's very fitting for her and her family…

Slowly, consciousness came back to Red. What came first was a throbbing headache, which helped speed the process along. The second was the near-overbearing smell of garbage, practically punching him in the nose, causing him to try to roll away from what he guessed was the source. Finally, he was awake enough to open his eyes. Not much there to greet his vision as he looked straight up, two outer walls of buildings between a strip of clear-blue sky. He tried sitting up. His body protested painfully, in turn, making his headache worse. He slumped back down, his head lolling to the side, revealing the source of the stench.

He had been lying next to bags of garbage surrounding an overflowing dumpster. Where the hell was he? New York? Chicago? His mind struggled to remember, it being a little too busy regaining his senses. What was he doing? Something about rummaging through a bag? He wasn't sure. He mentally retraced his steps. Woke up, tossed darts at the worn picture of that damnable Mystery Inc he had placed on a dartboard, had breakfast, noticed he was running low on food, decided to take a walk to see if there was anybody worth shoving around… Blank. Nothing. What the hell had he been doing?

After what seemed like half an hour, he tried sitting up again. He succeeded this time. Progress! One step at a time. As he first thought from the sight of the dumpster, he was laid out in an alley. A glance toward one end of it revealed a normal city street, cars passing by, perhaps a pedestrian. Did somebody mug him? That would be a twist, even he had to admit. Ten more minutes passed before he managed to get his sore body on his feet and (barely) walking.

Stumbling, he made it to the sidewalk. Maybe he could recognize where in Coolsville he was. At first, he didn't. Only that he was certain it was somewhere downtown, due to the busy car traffic and the number of businesses in his field of vision. To his immediate right sat a row of little metal and glass shelters with benches in them. A bus stop. He was at the downtown bus stop. Was he going somewhere when whatever happened had happened?

As if on cue, a bus began to pull over to pick up citizens at that very stop, coming near where he was. It was a very normal and mundane occurrence for everyone else. And it would've been for Red Herring too… but as the bus drew near, Red began to question how okay he really was. To him, the bus began to look like something else. A different vehicle altogether. What he saw pass by was a rust-covered, broken-down, smoking behemoth barely resembling a bus, the bus door looking like a sort of vertical mouth with jagged teeth-like shards of metal. Barely visible in the windows were two vicious-looking beings, one very furry and the other quite tall and built like a brick shithouse.

Forgetting the pain and his headache, Red Herring did the only thing plausible for his situation. He screamed as loud as possible and ran off, screaming nigh-incoherently something about 'demon buses' and, strangely enough, '70's classic rock music'…

His actions weren't unnoticed, of course. Bus riders, pedestrians, and even car drivers alike briefly took notice of the screaming weirdo, some people commenting on the sudden spectacle as he ran by. It definitely had the attention of 4 beings in a familiar mostly-green van. "Like, what was that, Sibella?" Shaggy asked, watching the long-time bully clumsily collide into a trio of random citizens in his haste.

"Ah, just my plan working." came Sibella's sultry answer, seemingly laced with personal pride. "I am not the expert at what humans truly know of vampires, but let's just say that we are masters of subtlety. For example, hypnotic suggestion. Normally, we would have to maintain eye contact for that to work, but it appears unconsciousness is effective enough for proper stimuli. Sort of like that theory of sleep-learning. I had changed his memory of his encounter with Elsa and Winnie to nothing more than a subconscious vision that would occur whenever a bus draws near. Otherwise, he's completely forgotten it and he learns a valuable lesson. Hmm… Well… not really learning, since doesn't even know what he did, but from our standpoint, we're 'schooling him', as I believe a saying goes."

"Roah! She's rike a ripnotist!" Scooby remarked, snickering at Red's antics as the trio of citizens angrily wrestled the panicked Red to the ground.

"Like, yeah, a hypnotist! Is that why you had the three of us stand outside the van for a minute before putting him in that alley?" Shaggy asked. The purple vampire sitting next to him grinned, fangs showing. Shaggy gulped, suddenly feeling quite relieved that the girl's on his side. For a brief moment, a part of him thought her fanged grin was attractive. Where did that thought come from?

She then answered. "Indeed. I wouldn't want any of you three to accidentally look at me and be affected by my suggestion. I had to act like I was maintaining eye contact in order for the effect to happen. I wasn't sure if it would work, to be honest, but now we know it does. You won't have to deal with him for a while. The suggestion's effects will wear off eventually but he wouldn't want to be near any buses from now on."

Tanis piped up. "Wow, Sibella. You can really prank 'em when you're in the mood. Wish I could come up with something like that." She looked at her hands. All she could really do is control her bandages like they were a sort of living rope. Sibella looked back at her friend, smiling. "You've got talent yourself, little one. Remember that time you managed to tie everyone's feet together with your bandages when we were sleeping?"

The adorable mummy giggled at the memory, remembering how everyone complained about falling on their faces when they got out of bed that particular morning. "Do I ever. That was a fun one." The vampire's smile widened. She knew there had to be a way to help get her bandaged friend to be more assertive and come out of her shell more.

"Alright, Shaggy. Let's fly home, shall we? We've seen quite enough and we still need to unpack." Sibella quipped just as a nearby cop arrived and forcibly separated the struggling mass that contained one traumatized bully.

"Like, groovy idea, Sibella." he replied, starting the engine and driving out of the opposing alley they were observing from. Sibella decided that she really liked it when he called anything of hers 'groovy'.

**Author's Note:** Hmm… Shorter chapter than 2, I guess. This particular idea for Red Herring's appearance in this fic seemed to come together like this. I hope you all like how I did this. Also ended up having Sibella demonstrate a little vampiric power, even if it was something a bit subtle. I know this chapter got posted relatively quickly, but bear in mind that, for me, ideas tend to come in spurts, so if I take a while, I do hope you all are patient with me. Thank you in advance.

As for Elsa's little security alarm idea, I thought it'd be fantastic to have her own alarm be something so obviously fitting (seriously, listen to "Frankenstein" by Edgar Winter Group). In fact, I've come up with "fitting alarm music" ideas for each girl!

Sibella: "Black No. 1 (Little Miss Scare-All)" by Type O Negative (although the beginning of it is a little quiet to be considered an alarm. Still, fitting.)

Winnie: "Bark At The Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne. Either that, or "Werewolves Of London" by Warren Zevon.

Phantasma: The original Ghostbusters theme song, of course!

Tanis: "People Are Strange" by The Doors (More because of her shy demeanor. What "mummy" type songs are there anyway? "Walk Like An Egyptian"?)

Are my song ideas good? Bad? Indifferent? You be the judge. Read and Review please! Speaking of which… Public Review Replies!

BW Lewis – Nice to hear from you, as I do like your Titans work. Yeah, I figured those would be the top 3 Grimwood Girls that would probably have a heart for Shaggy. Not that Phantasma or Elsa wouldn't like Shaggy (They probably like him too), it's just the way it would seem to be like to me, trying to rank it from "most likely" to "least likely".

Nightmaster000 – While I do enjoy a good harem, I'm still trying to decide whether it should be one of those or not. Either way could work, but you know how it goes with trying to decide which way a story should go. No matter what, Shaggy's coming out of this a winner (Spoiler alert! Lol, not really.). As for your last question, well, we've just seen one minor misadventure. Guaranteed to be more.

DeathByFurbies1 – Thanks for the praise, dude. I hope you liked this Red Herring-centric mishap. And hey, I don't mind helping out a fellow fic writer.


	4. Unsettling In

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Chapter 4: Unsettling In

Around the time that a certain red-haired bully was being hauled off to a police station for "disturbing the peace", something was about to happen at a certain fabled location. Often posed as located in Transylvania, there was a certain something about the famous castle of one Count Dracula… Almost like the castle itself had its own semblance of sentient consciousness. Over the centuries, the overall design of the castle changed. But no mortal worker ever set foot in the morbid manor, past or present. Nor would most of the castle lord's contacts be likely to venture in something as mundane-sounding as reconstruction… Not to mention the fact that most of the changes would be so radical, it's like the entire thing had to be rebuilt from the ground up.

No, the castle had to be sentient. Thus was part of the extent of Lord Dracula's power. But that was neither here nor there to the castle's main resident.

Not when a glorious event was impending.

"Ah, I can't believe my Sibella is graduating that finishing school. Splendid! I once heard that mortal humans have a saying about having offspring, that they grow up so fast. Perhaps that is true after all. I can still remember when she vas just a tiny little bat…" his accented voice said aloud to no one in general, despite knowing that his floating second-in-command had hovered into the room moments ago.

"My lord…" the head minion said in a dry, raspy voice. "This letter has just arrived for you… from America."

America. There was only one contact from that arrogant, excessive mass of humanity that would dare make contact with the Lord of Vampires. "Ah, yes! Hand it here, loyal servant. It must be about my daughter."

Taking the letter from his right-hand entity, he wasted no time in ripping it open and reading it. "Hmm… Vat! Vat do they mean there won't be any formal ceremony? Does not the Princess of Vampires deserve some sort of recognition!?" he sputtered, pausing halfway through the letter. Annoyed, he began reading the rest, hoping for some clarification.

"Hmm… Most unsettling. Vat vould possess all five of those girls to want to venture into the mortal realm for one mere mortal? Hmm…A Mr. 'Shaggy' Rogers…. Hm?! That name….. I have heard it before… Ah…Yes, I remember now…"

How could he forget one of his few follies? That one failed Monster Race… He still curses the Wolfman for being sick at the time, for all the trouble that seemed to follow with forcing in a replacement werewolf. Mr. Shaggy had proven to be a more-than-capable driver, but the nerve to upend Dracula's plot and actually win his freedom…? That had been a blow to Dracula's pride.

As if he hadn't had enough to deal with in past centuries when his world domination schemes were foiled by that pesky Belmont family, one scheme per century… But that was another story.

Now, Mr. Shaggy had the absolute nerve to teach at his daughter's school and lure her out into the human realm? HIS daughter? This matter needed serious investigation! Why would she go? Was this some human ploy? Was Shaggy plotting some sort of vampire-hunting revenge for the werewolf curse, even though that was years ago? He had to see for himself.

"I must go to America and see that my daughter is unharmed. Who knows vat mortals might do? You'll be in command vile I'm gone, yes?" he asked his bony comrade. The cloaked figure nodded his head silently.

"Very vell. Until I return." With that, Dracula turned around with a sweep of his cape and left his throne room. The other figure floated over and hovered upon the regal throne, scythe in hand. It wasn't often that he was placed in charge of things, but as one would expect, Death himself tends to make an efficient commander…..

Meanwhile…

The streets of Coolsville looked like any other mortal town streets, normal and usual. But to someone of seemingly-endless energy that's in a brand new realm, Phantasma just couldn't help exploring for a while. But did she just go for a stroll? No. Fly around in a cursory tour of the city? Nope. She just had to do things her way. So, with her music player on, her headphones in her ears, and a wide smile on her face, she grooved her way down the street. Yes, she DANCED her way down sidewalks as she took in the sights of the town.

Of course, she did so invisibly. No need to worry her precious Coach, after all. He was placing his trust in her (and the others) to not cause any sort of panic. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't have a little bit of fun with it….

Some passerby might have sworn that they saw an erratically-floating mp3 player and headphones passing by (her powers allowing just that to be visible). Others might have felt a cold draft, even though it was a warm summer day (but in reality, Phantasma deliberately floated through them). Whenever she passed a storefront, she couldn't help putting her face up to the window to gawk at whatever human items were on display. That, in turn, ended up causing more amusing mischief as a round spot of condensation formed where her face was, the shapes of wide eyes and a manic grin forming in the round spot of fogged window.

Oh yes, Coach Shaggy's town definitely did seem like a 'scream' to live in. Speaking of screams… Just down the street was a movie theater… and it happened to be playing an all-day marathon of ghostly horror movies. To her, it was a perfect recipe for a wonderful prank. Pop in, remain invisible, scout for suitably jittery viewers, wait for a scary moment, appear before him/her/them while making some freaky face, and watch the fireworks.

It was perfect. But should she? One part of her, she imagined a tiny version of her wearing a cute little raggedy angel's outfit, thought that her dear Coach would be so ashamed of her if she did that, after putting so much faith in her good behavior. Another part of her, imagined as a punk-rocker version of her with even messier hair, pondered when the next opportunity like this would ever happen again. (Answer: probably next Halloween season.) It also pointed out that Shaggy would be too good-natured to hate her at all, not to mention, her 'victims' would probably think they were just freaking out and saw things or something.

As if some form of sign, her music player (set on shuffle, loaded with a bunch of randomly-picked human tunes she wanted to sample) started playing "Relax" by Frankie Goes To Hollywood. "_Relax! Don't do it when you want to go to it! Relax! Don't do it when you want to come!_" It almost seemed like her Coach was guiding her from afar. Her mind made up, she giggled softly to herself. There would be other times. But for right now, her ethereal body served the beats of the music as she erratically moved along, starting back toward Mystery Inc.'s apartments.

She was definitely practicing her music again when she got her new room organized!

It was around 3 in the afternoon by the time the Grimwood Girls had rooms assigned and their luggage brought in and unpacked into a suitable (lack of) organization. And of course, had lunch. That in itself was a surprise for the rest of Mystery Inc, due to the girls' penchant for foods that squirm and crawl… Well, at least that was what they were told Grimwood School had kept a constant supply of, anyway. But, curiosity getting the best of them, they didn't mind trying out simple mortal food.

Sibella had brought with her a small supply of blood packs, which oddly enough was considered admirable by Velma. The brain of the group explained to the rest that a vampire who didn't mind getting her food from donated blood wouldn't randomly attack people for a meal at all. Tanis, who wasn't sure what to try, settled on the giant sandwich that Shaggy was going to eat, figuring that she might like what her Coach likes. Using her arm bandages as rope, she lassoed his sandwich from him, surprising everyone.

"Um… Can I try this, Mr. Shaggy…?" she timidly asked when Shaggy had looked at her in surprise. Looking at her, he couldn't say no. Who'd have thought that a mummy would manage to pull off that "cute puppy-dog" look? And so he compromised. He vertically split the sandwich down the middle and gave her half, to which she gladly took and started to nibble on her tower of a sandwich.

Winnie's lunch was simple: Raw meat. Definitely raw meat. Shaggy remembered her mentioning in passing that the previous night was a full moon. 'Going feral' always did leave a werewolf with an increased appetite for flesh a little while… Thankfully, any meat would do, hence the plate full of raw beef steaks.

Phantasma and Elsa both just sampled random things off of the small spread that Shaggy had laid out for the guests, not really sure what kind of fresh food his friends were willing to try (aside from what they'd already brought/asked for). Technically, Phantasma didn't really need to eat for obvious reasons, but she loved the taste of food.

Presently, though, the girls were just finishing up their unpacking. Sibella had her own room, Winnie and Elsa shared another, as did Phantasma and Tanis. As Mystery Inc would find out when they eventually came to their apartments to check in and see how they were doing, the girls seemed to have their own unique definitions of 'comfortable living space'.

The least-threatening brand of 'unique living arrangements' came from, obviously, Tanis. Not wanting to put up with the trouble of bringing her actual sarcophagus, heavy and bulky as it was, she settled for her easy-to-pack, light-weight 'air-sarcophagus'. Shaggy had offered to help blow it up for her using an air pump, seeing as he didn't want her to strain whatever remained of her lungs. Fred and Daphne found the idea of a mummy having her own form of air-mattress to be comical, failing to resist a couple of guffaws at seeing the plastic casket. Velma, unsurprisingly, had to praise the ingenuity to adapt to certain human inventions for personal convenience.

Questions were asked about the four thick-looking gloves that came out of Winnie's pack. "Well, I don't want to end up ruining the bed with my claws, so I wear these on my hands and feet. I kinda toss 'n' turn a bit while I sleep…" she huffed as an answer. "Hate these things…" was heard amongst a growl. If she were to be brutally honest, she would've admitted that, if it were any other mortal than her Coach, she wouldn't give a damn about a borrowed mattress.

Elsa was almost comically predictable, but was still no less off-putting. A portable generator with jumper cables lay next to her bed. Fred pondered the question of how somebody could put up with having to be 'charged' every night like she was a smartphone. He wasn't aware he had wondered that aloud until Elsa responded with "Well, if it makes you feel any better, they say I sometimes play music while I sleep if somebody plugs a music player in my generator." Daphne dared not ask if that was a joke or not.

"Hey, Elsa. Remember the time we plugged some cable wire in your generator? You brought us some free mortal-world HBO!" Winnie snickered.

"Yeah. You ended up giving me an overcharge that night. Ever feel like you're on a permanent sugar rush? Yeah. Had that going for a whole day…"

"Could've been worse…" Phantasma chuckled as she floated in, obviously overhearing. Winnie groaned. The werewolf had a sense of Phanty's humor kicks… "Aw, no. Don't say it…"

"We could've seen a…"

"Don't!"

"…Pay-Per-BOO!" Shrill laughter followed her punchline as Winnie facepalmed, Mystery Inc groaned, and the other Grimwood Girls just rolled their eyes, used to the ghost girl's askew sense of humor.

"Dammit, Phanty! Just because you're dead doesn't mean humor has to be as well!" Winnie barked, her fur and hair beginning to look slightly more feral with her temper.

"Speaking of you, like, how do you sleep, Phantasma?" Shaggy asked, hoping that changing the subject will avoid setting off Winnie completely. The laughing ghost stopped laughing and smiled at her Coach.

"Oh, I'll just use the bed, since Tanny's got her air-sarcophagus. Although it probably won't be much use. I'd probably end up floating anyway." she said, without a care in the world, giggling.

"And how about you, Sibella?" Shaggy asked, turning to the young vampire. Sibella smirked. "Oh, I dunno. Do you mind if I stick the bed on the ceiling?" The other humans goggled at this. "Kidding. I'll probably be either using the bed or sleeping upside-down in bat form. It depends how I feel. Hmm… Although, do you have anything that can block the light in the bedroom window, in case the sun rises in that direction? I may be strong enough to deal with it, but it's not like it doesn't have any adverse effects…"

"Like, of course. I'll take care of that for ya." Shaggy said. Together, they headed toward the front door, Scooby following.

"Whipped." Winnie and Fred both muttered together. Shaggy and Sibella didn't hear, but they heard each other. "Jinx!" they both said again. "Double jinx!" they again went in unison.

"Jinx times infinity!" Winnie quickly butted in, hoping to derail this mirroring gag quickly.

"Jinx times infinity plus one!" was Fred's reply. "Dammit…." the redhead grumbled. It was certainly going to take some time for Mystery Inc to get used to their new neighbors…

Night fell as it always does, slowly and without noise. A peaceful night it was, especially in the Louisiana swamplands, where a certain school for ghouls was buried within. Around 11-ish, a large old-looking bat fluttered into the swamps, almost intent on its purpose. It almost got lost within the twists and turns, but it was only a short time before it found the ghoul school. Landing on its front entranceway, the bat's form began to become blurry and expand in size until its form became human-shaped. Dracula stood in his unholy regal attire, cape and all.

But his royal demeanor was quickly rendered nonexistent when he began pounding on the door like a pissed-off neighbor complaining about loud music. It only took two minutes until somebody finally answered his noisy entreaties. There stood a short, plump woman, wearing a nightgown.

"What is it…? Oh! I remember you. Mr. Dracula! How are you this fine evening?" Ms. Grimwood said, immediately cheering up at the prospect of talking to the father of one of her outstanding graduates.

"Vell, I myself am doing fine. However, this is not what you call a social call." Dracula said, barging inside past Grimwood. The headmistress frowned. She had a feeling of why he came.

"I take it you're not too pleased about the girls' decision about how they wanted to graduate?" Grimwood decided that the best course would be the direct approach, since even if Dracula was currently under the public impression of being in a "mid-life crisis" (no thanks to certain incidents, like that one monster race…), there was still no use in dancing around issues with the Lord of Vampires…

"I should say not. The mortal realm? Do you realize what harm could befall them?" Dracula asked sternly, crossing his arms. He took care not to completely lose his temper on the poor woman. After all, she did give his daughter a good education and had a decent reputation in the monster circles. Civility had its place here.

"Considering who they've gone to stay with, I would believe that they're in good hands. Mr. Shaggy is a very good man. In fact, he made quite the impression among the girls. During his stay and even afterward, they seemed to be in better spirits, pardon my pun, and took their lessons more seriously. It's like he'd become their role model. One could joke that it might be more than that…" Grimwood said. The sight of Dracula's eyes widening and his frown deepening was a sign that she probably shouldn't have said that last part.

"Vat do you mean? My Sibella wouldn't dare think of harboring any… feelings… for Mr. Shaggy." Dracula said in a certain fatherly tone that said that his answer was final. 'Certainly not a human. Definitely not THAT human…' he thought. "We vampires have certain standards to uphold after all. Pride, honor, class, and of course, our noble bloodline. It shan't be sullied by the likes of some mere mortal… vat's the term… 'grease monkey' who got lucky!" he ranted, chest appearing to puff out in bravado. Ms. Grimwood pondered if human women were right about males, that they were 'all the same' and not in a good way… Either way, she smirked at his statement.

"I had heard rumors amongst monster gossip but I didn't think it'd be possible that it'd be the same mortal. Mr. Shaggy was the one who outwitted you in that folly of a Monster Race, wasn't he…?" she asked in a sympathetic tone, taking the chance that phrasing it in such a way might avoid an outburst. Dracula was still known to be a dangerous individual when provoked…

The King of the Vampires didn't respond, but his stone-cold expression said all that needed to be said to Ms. Grimwood. So she went on. "Well, he certainly seems to be quite the lucky fellow. After all, there was that incident with Revolta the witch when he was teaching. He was quite instrumental in her defeat as well. You really should give the man some credit. He did save your daughter, after all. I sincerely doubt that he has any intention to harm any of the girls, especially Sibella." the headmistress argued in her own tone of finality.

For a moment, vampire and headmistress faced off in a glaring contest, a silent battle of wills. Logically, it would've been one-sided, were Dracula enraged enough to unleash his aura upon her. But emotion, the crazy thing that it can be, made him forget that little ability. "Ve'll see about that…" he spat, starting to pace about. "For your sake, pray that you're right."

"You can trust my word on things, you know." Grimwood simply answered, nonplussed by the Lord of Vampires being this petulant. Overprotective fathers... It was enough to make her want a drink.

"Still, I feel I should make sure she's alright. Vere exactly did she go?" Dracula asked, his tone softer. Sometimes it was better to concede a point rather than make a fool of one self. Ms. Grimwood shook her head, her mane of black hair shaking with it.

"I'm afraid that part of my task to them was a test. They would have to track Mr. Shaggy's home down themselves. I am still unsure as to whether or not they have reached his home or not, although most likely, they might have found him by now. However… I am not unkind. I can give you a hint to go by. If you can track down a mortal paranormal detective agency called 'Mystery Inc', you'll find your daughter."

"You vould have me track them down like a mere bloodhound?" Dracula said, glaring again. Temper, temper…

"You are lucky that I know that much, _Sir_ Dracula." Grimwood shot back, putting an emphasis on 'sir'. Dracula growled, his face screwed up in contained anger. "That's Lord Dracula…" he corrected. "Then act like one. You have a task you'd like done, so take care of business. What kind of example would you set for Sibella by acting like this?"

"Cheap shot... Fine. I'll find her myself. I thank you for the information." He said, storming over to the doorway. "A pleasant evening to you, madam Grimwood." he said in annoyed cordiality before he turned around, deliberately swooping his cape around with him dramatically and leaving. Apparently, royal manners hadn't been out-of-style for Dracula. Always nice to see.

Grimwood watched as he again morphed into a bat and flew off into the swampy forest. 'Maybe the time spent tracking Mr. Shaggy down will help you think things over…' she thought. 'Or… it might just infuriate him even more, if the search grows difficult.' she paused. She hadn't considered that little fact until just now. 'Well… I certainly hope Mr. Shaggy's lucky streak continues. I have a feeling he'll need it…'

**Author's Note: **I think I'll end this here. Seems like a good place to end this chapter. I hope it wasn't too uneventful or anything. As for ol' Drac, yes, I had to throw in some Castlevania references in the beginning part there. I couldn't resist. I just had to! The gamer in me wouldn't let me live it down! Lol. Also, I hope you'll pardon me trying to type Dracula's stereotypical accent. You know, the whole "I vant to drink your blood!" thing… I'm sure you can imagine that accent anyway.

If you have any suggestions for things that could happen, I'd love to hear them. General feedback is also welcome, as always. So please do review.

Shameless Plug Alert! Today, I also uploaded a new fic on the Teen Titans section, but as of now, it's merely an experiment that I would really like some feedback on. I think it's a good idea, but I'm not sure whether to make it a full-blown multichapter story or not. So, if you're a Teen Titans fan, I hope you'll check out my new idea and let me know what you think.

As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
